DESCRIPTION: The Center has extensive expertise translating theory into interventions for children exposed to a variety of stress circumstances. The primary function of the intervention Core (IC) is to facilitate continued exchange of ideas in intervention design across Program Cores and to implement the Center's translational model in all intervention research planned in the next 5 years. In addition, this Core will broaden the Center's expertise in developing culturally sensitive interventions for diverse ethnic groups and extend current intervention work to include development and testing of innovative media-based interventions.